A werewolf and a vampire
by Kira and Seth
Summary: Bella's a new girl at school. Only one problem, she's a werewolf. Werecoyote to be more specific. What'll happen if SHE imprints on JASPER? B/JH T cause I'm paranoid. NOTE: This is now complete and will never be updated again. I apologize. I may rewrite.
1. Preface

PREFACE BPOV

My name is Bella. I am a were. We weres can transform into one of many animals, also called our "spirit" animals. My spirit animal is a coyote. There are two different kinds of weres: shape shifter and "full moon". I am a "full moon" were, also called "Moonies" and werewolves, or, in my case, a werecoyote. Both types of weres can imprint.

Today, I am starting a new school. I hope I don't stick out.

School started out okay; I knew all the lessons from my time in Phoenix. I sat with my new friends at lunch. Everything was fine until THEY came. I wasn't looking for love, but I found it.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 BPOV

"Who are they?" I asked, motioning to the people coming into the lunchroom.

"Those are the Cullens. Well, the two normal ones are Sakura and Seth." Jessica explained.

"Seth?" I inquired. I know a Seth, he's part of the two La Push packs.

"Yeah, he's like, from La Push." Ah, that explained. "Now those two are Alice and Edward, they're, like TOGETHER. Emmett and Rosalie are together, too." Jess said. I looked back down, not really caring.

"The one walking in right now is Jasper. But really, don't try to ask him out. He's like, not interested in anyone." I nodded, but I wasn't looking or paying attention to Jess at all. I wanted her to shut up so I could eat. "Sakura supposedly came with the Cullens from Alaska. She said that Jasper and Alice were together once upon a time," she concluded.

I sighed, but wrinkled my nose; there was a bittersweet smell that was overpowering…VAMPIRE. Dammit. I growled under my breath. I breathed deeply again, Seth's smell, and Sakura's. Sakura was human. I saw Alice and Sakura walking up to me. I growled under my breath again.

"Hi! I'm Alice! This is Sakura. Bella, can we talk to you alone?" Alice asked. I nodded and we went into the girls' bathroom.

"Why are you here _DOG?_" Alice hissed.

"I could ask the same leech!" I snarled. "And why hasn't the Volturi come and killed Sakura!?"

"She's Seth's IMPRINT" Alice growled.

"Guys, please don't fight!" Sakura yelled, getting in between us.

"The others want to meet you." Alice said finally after a moment of "out of it"-ness.

We went to the "Cullen" table. Sakura got me a chair and I grabbed my food from my table.

"This is my mate, Edward, that's Rosalie and her mate, Emmett, you've met Sakura and Seth's her mate.

"Oh look! It's Bella!" Seth said, and grabbed me in a lung crushing hug. "Seth… can't… breathe…" I managed to get out. He let me down and I got a good look at the guy across from me. He was… perfect. I wanted to kiss him here and now… STOP IT BELLA! YOU'RE LOSING IT! I mentally screamed. Edward laughed.

"What's so funny leech?" I hissed.

"Your thoughts," he answered. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Edward can read thoughts. I can see the future and Jasper can manipulate emotions. Jasper's the one across from you…Bella?" Alice said.

"Somebody imprinted." Seth sang.

"No I…okay yes I did." I admitted.

"On who?" Jasper asked. That was the first time I heard him speak and I melted.

Seth nudged him, "who do you think? Moony imprinted on ya."

"Seth," I whined, "I told you not to call me that." I pouted.

"Sorry, I call 'em like I see 'em and I KNOW you're a full moon were." Seth said, laughing.

"So, you're a true werewolf." Jasper stated.

"Coyote. Werecoyote." I corrected.

"Werecoyote. And _**YOU**_ imprinted on _**ME**_." Jasper said. I loved his to-the-point statements. I nodded and blushed.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 JPOV

I dared Emmett to eat human food today. I saw him lick an apple after we sat down.

"Emmett, you have to _EAT _it not _LICK_ it." I said. Emmett grimaced and bit into the apple. All of us had a laughing fit at his face. Then Sakura and Alice came with the new girl. I didn't really notice her; I was too busy trying not to laugh.

"Oh look! It's Bella!" I heard Seth say. I looked up and saw her. She was beautiful! I shook it off as a crush, but my mind kept wandering back to her.

"Somebody imprinted." I heard Seth sing.

"No I…okay yes I did." Bella admitted.

"On who?" I asked.

Seth nudged me, "who do you think? Moony imprinted on ya."

"Seth," Bella whined, "I told you not to call me that." She said, pouting.

"Sorry, I call 'em like I see 'em and I KNOW you're a full moon were." Seth said, laughing.

"So, you're a true werewolf." I stated.

"Coyote. Werecoyote." Bella corrected.

"Werecoyote. And _**YOU**_ imprinted on _**ME**_." I stated. She nodded and blushed.

I looked around the table, "so… what are your thoughts on this?" I asked my family.

"Welcome to the family lil' sis!" Emmet said. We all rolled our eyes, typical Emmett.

"Whatever." Rosalie said. Edward nodded. Alice bounced up and down excitedly.

"So… I guess that means you're gonna go to Prom with me?" I asked.

Bella flipped open a pocket calendar, "when's the date?" she asked.

"It's April 7th, why?" I replied.

She flipped the calendar to the date and swore, "Full moon."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 BPOV

I was asked to the Prom by Jasper! Wait… I need to know the date. "When's the date?" I asked.

"It's April 7th, why?"

I flipped to that date and swore, "Full moon." Then that vile creature called Mike Newton came over and took my calendar.

"Why's the prom date marked "full moon"?"

Think quick, Bella… "My friend from Phoenix studies werewolves. She asked me to observe a pack while I was staying here." I lied. Lying was too easy now. Mike stared at me. Time for Moony charm, I positioned myself in front of him, looking into his eyes. I felt my eyes change color, from dull brown to bright green, "can you please change it, for me?" I asked, layering on the innocent look.

"S…sure, Bella, I can. What day?" Mike answered.

"The ninth; only two little days, I would appreciate it." I said, and then grabbed my calendar from him.

"Okay… I'll change it." Mike answered. I shooed him off before turning to the Cullens. Jasper looked at me, "What did you do?" he asked.

"Werewolf secret, it's how we keep our existence hush-hush. Mike won't remember a thing except to change the date of the prom." I explained. Jasper still looked confused, so I gave up.

"Why did you change the date to the ninth?" Sakura asked.

"On the sixth, I'll be eating my weight, to give me extra calories to phase. On the eight I sleep all day and eat. The ninth I will be back to normal." I answered. Then the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Alice asked.

"Biology," I answered.

"You have class with Edward!" Alice squealed. I felt like I was missing something, which I probably was.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 EPOV

**(A/N: Bella's history! YAY! I had soooo much fun writing this part.)**

My life has gone to the extreme in strangeness. First, a werecoyote comes to our school. Then she imprints on my brother. And now I have class with her. I sit next to Bella in Biology, so I can ask questions.

"Why are you here?" I asked, after she sat down.

"It's a complicated… and sad story," she responded.

"I have time." I prompted.

Bella took a deep breath, "On the night after my 16th birthday, it was a full moon. That was my first phase. I met my pack that night. We were running and hunters saw us. Coyote hunters. They tracked us back to our houses and saw that we were weres. They thought we would catch big bucks on the Black Market. They murdered our families. They tortured my sister in front of me. At the next full moon, they tracked us. Our Alpha told us to split into different parts of the country. The hunters tracking me were caught in LA for speeding. Then they were taken to the loony bin for babbling about werewolves." Bella stopped to laugh dryly, "Our Alpha told us to stay in positions until she told us we could come back. A family friend found me, gave me clothes, food, and shelter. They also enrolled me here. And you know the rest." She finished just as the teacher walked in. I noticed Bella was sneaking food when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Full moon tomorrow?" I asked. She shook her head, stuffing down a granola bar, "tonight."

"Mr. Cullen, could you please answer my question?" the teacher asked. I looked through his mind, acting thoughtful. I was glad he had to keep repeating the answer so he couldn't forget it. I answered correctly. The teacher looked upset for a millisecond.

"Mind reading comes in handy sometimes, huh?" Bella asked. I nodded, smiling. I can see myself becoming friends with Bella. The teacher turned around and Bella swallowed an oatmeal-raisin cookie. Like I said, I can see myself becoming friends with Bella.

**(A/N: R&R PEEPS!)**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 APOV

**(A/N: This is Saphira. She'll be doing disclaimers.  
Saphira: Kira does not own Twilight. If she did...  
Me: SHUT IT!  
Saphira: She'd have Jasper and Seth on her every night.  
Me: -blush-**

I now know why Jasper's future disappeared on this exact date! This is also why I couldn't see Bella's future! I'm so happy I figured this out! Jasper must've picked up on my glee, because he gave me a questioning look. I mouthed, "Later". He sent me a wave of understanding. No one noticed our silent conversation, we were heading to class. Class was boring, as usual. Today, the teacher was droning on about the Civil War. Jasper rolled his eyes. Nobody even knew half of the story. And if everyone knew the whole story, their human brains would explode. Then the ones that survived would be killed by the Volturi. I giggled at the thought of brains exploding.

Edward came out of his class, followed by Bella.

"How was it?" I asked.

"You should… no, never mind." Edward said. He thought I would already know. Hello? Werewolf. Can't see 'em. He rolled his eyes and retold everything she told him.

"Tomorrow's a sunny day. Jasper could go visit her." I said. Emmett came out, Rosalie tailing him. I calculated what Jasper needed to wear, so he wouldn't stand out. I nodded, finishing my outfit. We all piled into Edward's car and drove home.

Emmett was the first one in, "DUDE! Did you see what Bella did to Mike! Total hypnosis! That chick means BUISINESS!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked Emmett.

"That was impressive, I have to say. If only we could do that." Rosalie grudgingly agreed.

I fell into a vision:

**-VISION-**

_Jasper at the treaty line, not knowing what to do. Blurry figure appears. _Then the vision went blank.

**-END OF VISION-**

So, Jasper will be allowed into La Push. Goody.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 JPOV

**(Saphira: Same old same old. Kira doesn't own. Nor will she ever.)**

I stood at the La Push border line. Alice's outfit she forced me to wear kept me from sparkling, so, I'm kind of glad for it.

"Why are you here, leech?" a voiced hissed. Jacob Black came out.

"I'm here to see Bella." I responded. Keep it cool, Jasper, keep it cool. Jacob looked at me strangely, "She's either asleep or walking on the beach. I'll go look."

He came back, "She's talking about you. She wants to see you, but she's so tired."

"Can I come over?"

"WHAT!? That breaks the treaty!" Jacob yelled.

"I believe I'm an exception." I told.

Bella came to the border, "Wha's goin on?" she mumbled. She looked up and threw herself on me, "Are you being mean to my Jazzy, Jake?" she asked. Jazzy? I haven't heard that one in a while.

Jacob looked absolutely confused, "What's happening? Why's Bells all over you?" he asked as Bella nuzzled into me.

"Jakey, don't be mean to my imprint. I want him to come over. Can he?" she pleaded like a little girl.

Jacob looked appalled, "I-I-I'll go talk to the elders…" he stuttered and ran off. Bella stared at me; all her love for me was drowning me. Oh, heck with it. I kissed her. She responded with eagerness. She broke away for air, and then went back in. I felt embarrassment from the sidelines, but ignored it. When Bella broke the kiss for air, she gasped. I looked to the side and poor Jacob was there. I could see redness on his dark cheeks. I felt like laughing.

"Ahh… uhm… well… Jasper can come over here anytime you want… just… don't ever do that again. At least not in front of me." Jacob stammered, still clearly shaken from our PDA on the border.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 BPOV

**(Saphira: No ownie.  
Me: This was like... THE FUNNEST to write. The whole phasing process was EPIC to write. R&R at the end plz. Love from Saph and Kira)**

Full moon tonight. Meh… I didn't want to phase, but I had to. I sat outside, looking at the sky. _Five… four… three… two… one… _I felt the energy rushing throughout my body. My skin tingled where fur came out, my canine teeth elongated, my muscles tightened, and bones shortened, lengthened, and bent. I was full coyote in a matter of seconds.

_Hey, Bella! _Missy called. Missy, Caine, Izzy, Milica, and Juliet were my pack mates. We're an all female pack.

_Sup Missy! _I called.

_Bella, Izzy, Missy, Juliet, the coast is clear. We can all come back. _Caine, our Alpha, said.

_Caine… I can't._ I admitted.

_And why not?_ She asked.

_I imprinted. _I told them

_AWESOME! _Juliet, Izzy, Missy, and Caine yelled.

_Hey, where's Milica?_ Izzy asked

_Milica's having pups._ Caine answered. Caine is Milica's sister. We all called kids of our kind "pups".

_She imprinted?_ Juliet asked

_She's having kids?_ Missy squealed.

_Man, Milica's lucky!_ Izzy screeched.

_So, you don't phase while you have kids?_ I asked.

_Nope._ Caine answered.

_Wow._ Was my intelligent reply.

_So, who did you imprint on?_ Juliet asked.

_Jasper Hale. _I said.

_Who's he?_ Missy questioned.

_A kid at my school._ I replied.

_Details! What does he look like?_ Caine demanded.

_Pale, curly blonde hair, gold eyes._ I described him perfectly.

_How old is he?_ Izzy inquired.

_Seventeen. He's in my grade._ I told them. Well... I told them half the truth.

_Bella, there is something you're not telling us._ Izzy accused. Izzy can be observant when she wants.

_He's a vampire._ I admitted.

_WHAT!?_ Everyone screeched.

_Caine, is that possible?_ Missy asked Caine.

_Yes. Milica imprinted on a vampire. It's not common, but possible._ Caine answered.

_But an imprint has to be able to reproduce! What are Milica's pups then?_ Izzy asked.

_Half-vampire, half-werewolf. Werepires, verewolves, call them what you want._ Caine explained.

_So, that's what my pups will be?_ I asked.

_Yes._ Caine replied. I nodded my head in real life. My stomach lurched. I needed to hunt.

_I'm gonna hunt, guys._ I told them.

_Good hunting._ Izzy said.

_May the moon light your path._ Caine told me, a traditional luck wish. I took down a deer and finished eating when Juliet called that's she's heading back because day was coming where she is.

_It's almost daylight where I am too, so I'm going back to my place._ Missy told us.

_Yes, I'm going, too._ Caine said.

_I can see the sun._ Izzy told us.

_I should be heading back. _I told them, looking up. I ran to Jake's house, was let in, and in my room right before the sun came out. I phased back and got dressed.

"How was it last night?" Jake asked during breakfast. I swallowed and told him all that happened. Leaving out the "I imprinted on Jasper Hale" part. I told him about Milica's werepire pups. I finished eating and went back upstairs.

"Night Bella! I mean… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Jake joked. I smiled and nodded my head. I slept for a couple hours. When I woke up, Jacob was standing by my bed, looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, groggy. He shook his head and walked off. I heard shouting at the border. I walked over.

"Wha's goin on?" I mumbled. I looked up and saw Jasper. I launched myself at him and clung on him for dear life. "Are you being mean to my Jazzy, Jake?" I asked.

Jake looked confused, "What's happening? Why's Bells all over you?" he asked my Jazzy. I snuggled my head into Jazzy's neck.

"Jakey, don't be mean to my imprint. I want him to come over. Can he?" I pleaded like a little girl.

Jacob looked appalled, "I-I-I'll go talk to the elders…" he stuttered and ran off. I stared at my Jasper; all my love was poring over, like an over-filled cup. Jasper leaned in and kissed me. I responded with eagerness. I broke away for air, and then went back in. When I broke the kiss for air again, I gasped because I felt Jacob's presence. Jasper and I looked to the side and poor Jacob was there.

"Ahh… uhm… well… Jasper can come over here anytime he wants… just… don't ever do that again. At least not in front of me." Jacob stammered, still clearly shaken from our PDA on the border.

**(Like... THE LONGEST EVER! I'm so proud)**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 JPOV

"C'mon Jazzy! I'll show you around." Bella said, pulling me across the border. I was met by a reception of wolves.

"Calm down, he's with me." Bells told the wolves, petting a sandy one on the head, "Seth, tell them to back off my Jazzy, k?" she was getting quite possessive, but that might be a side effect of an imprint. Seth wolf nodded and the pack ran off. Bella took my hand and dragged me to the beach.

"This is my favorite place in all of La Push. The water's so cool and clear." Then she splashed me.

"Oh, no you didn't!" I mock yelled. Bella gave a satisfied smirk, so I splashed her back. The water fight ended when Bells couldn't get up because she was laughing so hard. I helped her up. She shook her hair in a dog-like fashion, soaking me. Her giggle fit was making me laugh.

"Alright Lovebirds, time for you guys to part." I turned and saw Jacob.

"She lives with you, right?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"Well, the rest of my family should be getting worried, too. See you at school tomorrow darlin'." I told Bella, my accent slipping a little. She giggled, blushed, and then pecked me on the lips. My phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID, Alice.

"Yeah Alice?"

"Time to get back! Short hunting trip with Emmett."

"You know that with Emmett, nothing's short." Alice laughed on the other line, "Yeah."

"I'm comin' now."

"Good." I hung up.

"Alice." I told Bella. She laughed.

"The "Energizer bunny on waaaay too much caffeine"." She told me. That got a chuckle out of Jacob.

"See ya, Bella, Jacob." I nodded and left.

"BYE JAZZY!!" Bella screamed and I flinched at the loudness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Nine chapters already.  
Saphira: Yup.  
Me: Damn.  
DISCLAIMER! I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 9 BPOV

"C'mon Jazzy! I'll show you around." I said, pulling Jasper across the border. We were met by a reception of wolves.

"Calm down, he's with me." I told the wolves, petting a sandy one on the head, "Seth, tell them to back off my Jazzy, k?" Seth nodded and the pack ran off. I took Jazzy's hand and dragged him to the beach.

"This is my favorite place in all of La Push. The water's so cool and clear." Then I splashed him.

"Oh, no you didn't!" He mock yelled. I gave a satisfied smirk, so he splashed me back. The water fight ended when I couldn't get up because I was laughing so hard. Jasper helped me up. I shook my hair in a dog-like fashion, soaking him.

"Alright Lovebirds, time for you guys to part." I turned and saw Jacob.

"She lives with you, right?" Jasper asked. Jacob nodded.

"Well, the rest of my family should be getting worried, too. See you at school tomorrow darlin'." Jasper told me, a Southern accent slipping out. I giggled, blushed, and then pecked him on the lips. His phone buzzed

"Yeah Alice?"

"You know that with Emmett, nothing's short."

"I'm comin' now."

He hung up

"Alice." He told me. I laughed.

"The "Energizer bunny on waaaay too much caffeine"." I told Jasper and Jacob. That got a chuckle out of Jacob.

"See ya, Bella, Jacob." Jasper nodded and left.

"BYE JAZZY!!" I screamed and he flinched at the loudness. I laughed and followed Jacob home.

"You smell like vampire, go take a shower." Jake said.

"Alright Mr. Alpha Dalpha," I teased, going to take a shower.


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Damn, ten chappies already.**

**Saphira: Yup.**

**Me: And we aren't even finished with half the story!**

**Saphira: You write too much.**

**Me: I have no life…**

**Saphira: Nope, you don't.**

**DISCLAIMA! I don't own Twilight. I own Sakura, Missy, Caine, Izzy, Milica, and Juliet. And Saphira, Saphira's my fish.**

I grabbed my bag and headed to my truck, "See ya Jake, Dad!" I called Billy Black "Dad" because that's what he is, both to me and Jake.

"Bye Bells!" Dad called, Jake just waved, and then smirked. Then I was pushed to the ground. I looked up and Seth was looking triumphant.

"Seth…" I play-snarled. Seth's eyes widened in mock fear.

"I'LL GET YOU!" I yelled. Seth laughed and ran off.

"How can you two be so animated this early?" Sakura said, coming out of Sam and Emily's house. She was their adopted daughter of some sorts.

"It's a wolf thing." Seth and I said in perfect unison, and then we broke down laughing.

"We'd… we'd best be getting to school." I said, breathlessly. We, Sakura, Seth, and I, piled into my truck. Jake went to the rez's school.

"Yo Bella!" Eric Yorkie called, coming up to my car. Dammit, I wanted to get out of the car without being attacked by admirers.

"Hey Eric!" I called back. I saw the Cullen's car come into the lot and we went over.

"Hey, hey Bella!" Emmett yelled. I waved. Alice jumped out, followed by Edward and Rosalie. I looked for Jasper.

"He's coming." I jumped.

"Alice! You scare the crap outta me!" I screamed. Emmett laughed,

"Nice, Ali. Scaring a wolf… coyote like that. Y'know, what the hell's the difference between a wolf and a coyote?" Emmett said. I sighed.

"Not much of a difference, Em." I said, patting him on the shoulder. Best keep it simple. There are a lot of differences. Google it. Edward laughed. I smiled: mind-reader.

"I'll tell him to Google it tonight." Edward whispered to me.

"I'm still here you know! I heard that." Emmett frowned and put on a pouting act. We all burst out laughing, even Em. I yelped as a pair of cold hands wrapped around my waist.

"Jasper!" I yelped.

"Hey darlin'." Jazz said, in that sexy Southern accent of his.

"Oh, stop! My poor virgin eyes!" Emmett fake-screamed. Rose hit him over the head.

"Virgin my ass." Rose hissed. Emmett whimpered, we all laughed.

"Time to get to class!" Alice piped up. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and headed to class.

The first half of the day went super slow, I wanted lunch to come soon.

The lunch bell finally rang. I rushed out of class, quickly got my books and headed to lunch.

"Bella! We have questions!" Alice yelled, waving me over. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"Yes, 'O Curious Ones'?" I asked.

"Us vampires have certain rules, do full moon werewolves have rules?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Yup. A rule of thumb is that one who has the were gene is born on a full moon, and somehow, manages to have all birthdays on a full moon. Another one is that if one imprints, his of her pack usually comes to approve of the imprint. I'm the second to imprint, but the first was never visited. I have a feeling Caine and the rest of my pack will drop by, though. We also do not age, naturally, but can have pups. Caine's sister, Milica, just had pups. That's all."

They nodded, and then Jasper broke in, "I heard on the news that a blue moon is next month. What does that mean to your kind?"

"Well, there is a legend… but it's a bedtime tale for older pups. My mother told me it many times when I was younger. It has your kind in it, too."

"Well, let's hear it!" Emmett prodded.

"Fine," I sighed. I took a deep breath and began the tale that I heard so many times, "on the night of a blue moon, when the moon is at its highest, the three 'Chosen Leaders of the Moon' will come together. They will swap secrets and locations of the enemy. But also, the enemy has their own secrets. On the night of the blue moon, when the moon is the lowest until the peak of its height, a female vampire may conceive a child." I stopped and laughed, "It's so funny now! However, I heard rumors that the legend is true, and my Alpha, Caine is a 'Chosen Leader'. All pups used to think it true, including me. So there you have it. 'The Legend of the Blue Moon' told by Bella Swan-Black!" I laughed again, mostly at my adding of 'Black' at the end of my name.

**A/N: I know Saphira is dead. This was written before that happened. Luv ya all!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Chapter 11 guys! I have a new A/N buddy. *drumroll* My other fish! Rascal!  
Rascal: Why me?  
Me: Because you're the only other fish I know?  
Rascal: Whatever. Kira doesn't own Twilight nor will she ever. She owns me and her OCs.  
Me: See! That's all you need to do!**

We had an extremely boring night. Nothing much happened; we all sat around the TV, trying to find something good to watch. Carlisle and Esme were going to be out for a few more days, so we had free realm of the house.

"I am so freaking bored!" Emmett's voice boomed. I flinched at the volume.

"Didn't you get a new videogame a few days ago?" Rose asked.

"I beat it." I heard Rose smack him. That's the downside of being immortal and never sleeping, WAY too much free time.

Alice looked at the clock, "better get ready for school." We all groaned. Going to school is not the nest thing, ever.

"Why do we even have to go to school? We learned all this like, three hundred times over!" Emmett whined.

"We have to stay inconspicuous." Edward said in reply. We all sighed and piled into Emmett's Jeep. We saw Bella

"Hey, hey Bella!" Emmett yelled. She waved. Alice jumped out, followed by Edward and Rosalie. I just walked over coolly.

She yelped as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Jasper!" She said.

"Hey darlin'." I said, my accent slipping as it does when I have strong emotions.

"Oh, stop! My poor virgin eyes!" Emmett fake-screamed. Rose hit him over the head.

"Virgin my ass." Rose hissed. Emmett whimpered, we all laughed.

"Time to get to class!" Alice piped up. Bella sighed, grabbed her bag, and headed to class. We followed.

First half was boring, as always. Rose and I were planning on how to skip Biology during the walk to lunch, there was a dissection and blood is blood.

Alice was the first one to see Bella walking to our table. "Bella! We have questions!" Alice yelled, waving her over. I saw her roll her eyes and walk over.

"Yes, 'O Curious Ones'?" She asked.

"Us vampires have certain rules, do full moon werewolves have rules?" Edward asked. Bells nodded.

"Yup. A rule of thumb is that one who has the were gene is born on a full moon, and somehow, manages to have all birthdays on a full moon. Another one is that if one imprints, his of her pack usually comes to approve of the imprint. I'm the second to imprint, but the first was never visited. I have a feeling Caine and the rest of my pack will drop by, though. We also do not age, naturally, but can have pups. Caine's sister, Milica, just had pups. That's all."

They nodded, and then I broke in, "I heard on the news that a blue moon is next month. What does that mean to your kind?"

"Well, there is a legend… but it's a bedtime tale for older pups. My mother told me it many times when I was younger. It has your kind in it, too."

"Well, let's hear it!" Emmett prodded.

"Fine," she sighed. She took a deep breath and began the tale, "on the night of a blue moon, when the moon is at its highest, the three 'Chosen Leaders of the Moon' will come together. They will swap secrets and locations of the enemy. But also, the enemy has their own secrets. On the night of the blue moon, when the moon is the lowest until the peak of its height, a female vampire may conceive a child." She stopped and laughed, and I felt Rose stiffen on my left. "It's so funny now! However, I heard rumors that the legend is true, and my Alpha, Caine is a 'Chosen Leader'. All pups used to think it true, including me. So there you have it. 'The Legend of the Blue Moon' told by Bella Swan-Black!" She laughed again.

The bell signaling lunch was over rang. Rose and I headed to the nurses office complaining of a headache. She kept us there until Biology was over. We walked out of the nurse's office, thanking her, and smiled a bit. 'Works every time.' I thought as we walked to our next class.


	13. Important notice

Sorry! I just cannot finish this story. I've already decided to put this up for grabs. I'm sorry if I just made anyone really mad. My muse for this story is dead, and so is my love for _Twilight_. I apologize again. Kira, out.


End file.
